All The Right Moves
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: Maka left five years ago. She left Soul and Tsubuki and all her other friends. She's finally worked up the courage to come home. Rated M because I feel like it. And later chapters...
1. All The Right Friends

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. Inspired by the song All the Right Moves by One Republic which I also don't own.**

The song blared so loud Maka could feel her ribs vibrate. She sighed as she tried not to listen to intently to the song. It was saying something about having all the right friends in all the right places. She had that once. Then she made a really stupid choice and threw it all away. It had been five years, six months, and twenty-two days since she last saw her beloved friends. She was twenty-six years, six months, and twenty-two days old now. She wanted to go home, back to them, but how could she? She didn't even leave with so much as a good bye, not even to Soul. Just a lonely piece of paper wishing him the best and that she wasn't going to come home.

"S'cuse me, wanna dance?" The young man held out his hand but she waved it away saying she was about to leave. The man looked thoroughly upset. Maka smiled, she couldn't wait to see Soul, or rather for him to see her. He always picked on her for looking like a little kid. She looked nothing like a little kid now. She enjoyed the single life only because she didn't want to get messed up in something again, not because she didn't get offers. Her eyes widened at the thought, what did Soul look like now? Was he still thin and lanky or did he gain weight? Was he taller? Did he learn to brush his hair?

She lifted herself up, nodded to the bartender, and walked out of the club. She looked down at the black bike. It was a gift from Soul. How he afforded it she never knew but she didn't want to ask. She just knew it would offend him. But maybe, maybe tomorrow she'd ask him.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she was coming home.

---

Soul stared at the ceiling as he often did while deep in thought. She had left five years ago. She wasn't coming home. Why didn't he move on? When asked why he wouldn't settle down, even date, he would always reply that he was waiting for the right girl. Too bad she had already left him, left him to marry some guy. Some guy nowhere near as cool as Soul. The white haired death scythe couldn't understand why she had married that guy.

Soul looked at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. He needed to go to sleep soon, his first day as a teacher at Shibusen was tomorrow. He was kind of excited, then again he'd be working with his best friend. He smiled and rolled over, so what if she left, he had everything else he could have ever wanted.

He had filled out quite a bit. He was no longer thin but muscular. His hair was bit longer and shaggier but still fairly crazy. Soul was the object of most women's eyes but he managed to get away from all of them, well most of them. Blair still plagued him but not so much since she had kittens. It still bothered him. Apparently the father was another magical cat person so that wasn't the issue, it was just the thought of Blair reproducing. Blair still attacked him but it was no longer sexual, she often needed someone to watch the little furballs on very short notice and Uncle Soul could never turn her down.

Speaking of, he had to watch them after school. He was gonna be dead tomorrow. DED.

---

Tsubuki grinned as she carried the child to his room. He snuggled into her chest and giggled. He was exactly like his father, well not so loud and obnoxious, but just as strong and caring. "Mama, Daddy comes home tomorrow!" His black hair was very much like her's which pleased her. He was even a weapon like his mother. But in every other way he was like his father. Green eyes always gleamed with mischief of some kind and he was always looking for some way to upstage someone else.

Tomorrow Tsubuki's husband would be coming home. He had been on a mission to some faraway country for Kid. Brown eyes met green in complete joy, she couldn't wait to tell Daddy the news. Speaking of news, Tsubuki remembered the day Maka left. She was going to tell her about the baby but Maka left before she could. Maybe her best friend would come home. Maybe she could meet Mifune. Maybe she could come home in time to meet the new baby.

"Momma, can I tell Daddy about the newest Star?" Mifune looked at his mother with those big eyes and couldn't help but agree. "Now, you have to go to bed okay? You don't want to be tired when Daddy comes home do you?" The little boy snuggled himself down under his sheets and smiled lovingly at his mother. They kissed good night and Tsubuki exited the room.

"An, it's time for bed. Black Star will be here in the morning. No one could sleep through that." The young witch smiled at her adoptive mother and nodded. With the help of Kim, the sway of magic didn't cause the chameleon witch to become destructive. She just had this annoying habit of constantly changing her hair color.

Tomorrow, they would be a normal family again. Well, as normal as a family with a hyperactive ninja, a 15 year old chameleon witch, a quite death scythe, and a spunky little boy could be.

**A/N: Yes, I can totally see Angela being adopted by BS and Tsu. And Blair having kittens. Feel free to suggest names for the little kitties. Oh and suggest names and things for Soul's students :D R&R**


	2. Deadly Handsome Man

The light rap on the door woke up Spirit. He stumbled out of bed, away from the blond woman who had been laying next to him. She sat up and looked at him and he smiled at her before slipping on some more clothing. His red hair was a complete mess and his eyes looked fairly bloodshot but it was more from lack of sleep than alcohol. "Hmm, Hello?" He mumbled as he opened the door, clearly still partially asleep. Green eyes met green, "Dad? C-can I stay here?"

Spirit would have thrown up if he was more awake. He nodded and ushered her inside. The young woman looked around her father's abode. There were clearly children staying here and from the looks of it several. "Dad?" He just shook his head, "Blair had kids, I let them stay here when she works and Soul can't watch them." Maka's eyes widened and she just stared at her father, "S-soul?" He smiled at her softly, "He's like their uncle, they adore him."

"Maka?" The voice was like a cool breeze to Maka. "Momma? What?" The blond woman looked like an older Maka in everyway except the eyes. Kami had blue eyes while her daughter had green. "You aren't the only one who finally decided to come home. Plus, your father needed help watching the kittens." If you could die from happiness, no one would be alive in this room. Spirit was so happy to have his daughter and the one woman he ever really loved.

---

"Roll is a pain in the butt so I won't be doing it." Soul slammed his roll book down on the desk causing his new students to jump a bit. "Let's get this straight," He had to hand it to Spirit, he sure knew how to make a first impression, "The bell doesn't decide when class is over, I do!" A few students leaned closer to better examine their new teacher, one coughed, another sneezed and Soul just stood there. "Uh, My name is Death Scythe."

Someone snorted and he looked up to find a very familiar witch sitting in the stands, "Oji-San, do I have to call you that?" Soul sighed, why did An have to be in his class? Probably because Black Star would baby her. Oh Shinigami-Sama, did that mean Mifune would be in his class when he got older? That child was going to be hell.

"Yes, An, you do." She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes before smiling brightly. She just won ten bucks. Stupid kid should have known she would know Death Scythe. I mean her dad is his best friend and her mom is a freaking death scythe too, just not THE Death Scythe. Angela looked over at her 'uncle' and sighed, maybe he'd settle down soon, she'd like some cousins who didn't cough up fur.

---

Spirit and Maka brought the rest of her stuff into the house before sitting down to the big lunch Kami had made. It had been an ungodly amount of years since she had cooked for them both and it felt nice. The four plates that had been set out were piled high with food and she smiled. Kami was a motherly kind of person but she hated being rooted to one spot. With this and Spirit's constant cheating, the decided to divorce. Years later they became friends, brought together by the leaving of their daughter. They didn't think of each other as lovers but as friends who sometimes shared a bed.

"Hey Mom, why is there an extra plate? Is Blair coming over with the kids? I wanna see them so bad!" Maka squealed at the thought of the kitten kids. Kami shook her head and just smiled, "It's a surprise." If Maka wasn't so dense she would have realized who it was but she was about to find out who it was.

A sharp series of knocks shook her silent reverie. Maka turned in time to see her father open the door and to see a deadly handsome man with a shock of pure white hair. He glanced at her, shrugged, and began talking to Spirit, "Hey Ojii-San! How's it been?" He half-hugged the other death scythe and leaned around him to look into the living room, "Are the kids here?" Soul sighed sadly(say that five times fast XD) as Spirit shook his head.

Maka just stared, he hadn't even really noticed her. Maybe she just didn't catch his eye the way he caught hers. Kami grinned, she was clearly behind this some how, "Soul-kun, we just thought we'd treat you to lunch your first day as a teacher!" She clapped her hands and drug the boy over to the table and sat him down. She waved Maka and Spirit over before plopping herself down, "Eat up! I worked hard on this and I don't want there to be a single scrap left over!"

Maka and Soul were seated next to each other and Maka's parents seemed to be delighted about this. Everyone ate in moderate silence. Soul thanked Kami for making one of his favorite dished and she told him to come around more often. Had Soul kept in touch with her parents that closely? Kami and Spirit rose from the table, "Okay kids, we are gonna leave you two to catch up." Spirit pushed his chair under the table and started getting plates, "Have fun." Maka could have swore he winked. What kind of sick day is this turning out to be?

"So Maka, why'd you come back?"

Not even a damn hello?


	3. We All Scream For Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Soul Eater.**

Maka blinked back tears, here she was home and happy with her family and then he has to bust up in there and make things horrible. "I-I…I missed you." The voice was soft and semi hard to hear. She flinched away from him as he tried to touch her arm. "I missed everyone…" She shuffled her feet and looked back to Soul, he had looked so angry just a few seconds ago and now he looked hurt. Once again the white-headed death scythe touched her arm. His skin felt warm against hers. "Soul, I'm sorry."

He smiled. Smiled like suddenly everything was okay, "Prove it. Buy me and the kids ice cream later. I have to get back to work." She didn't know what she was getting into when she nodded. Nyla, the eldest of Blair's kittens, was a psycho without ice cream. The thought of her eating something sugary almost made Soul take his request back. Oh well, he'd have help for once.

"Oh yeah, you're a teacher. Didn't see that coming." Maka waved him away from her playfully, "How is everyone?" Soul eyes got wider and he laughed, "Why don't I just get everyone and their kids to come ice cream…eating with us?" Maka almost died, "Kids?" Those sharp teeth of Soul's made another appearance, "Yeah, we all have kids." Poor Maka, she was getting more and more confused by the second, "We?" Soul winked at her and waved, hugged Kami(who somehow managed to ninja into the room more quietly than Tsubuki), and shake Spirit's hand.

"Oi Maka, you better have money, you're paying."

And he was gone. Just like he came.

---

Black Star's eyes got wider, something was coming at him. Something that wasn't going to stop. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. Was he that awesome? "Black Star! Maka is home!" Soul panted as he pinned his friend against the wall. Damn, Black Star thought, he wasn't excited about his best friend being home. His best friend who _**didn't**_ abandon him. "So? Your point is?"

Soul deadpanned at his best friend, "I..We are going out for ice cream later and I want you to bring the kids." Black Star clapped happily, his mood changed so quickly. "Oh SOUL!" Soul raised his eyebrow at his friend, "Black Star?" They both laughed and high-fived. "Back to what I was going to say, a little Star will be born." Soul's eyes got wider and he hugged his friend, "Congrats! Name it after me!"

"No."

"I hate you."

---

"Uncle SOOOUUUUL!" The little white haired girl looked down at Soul with big blue eyes. Nyla loved her perch on his shoulders, she almost always sat up there. "I have to potty!" Soul stopped walking and looked up at her, "If you potty on me.." He growled and continued walking, "Almost there Baby, you can go potty at the shop. What kind of ice cream do you want? I'll order while you go."

If one didn't know better, they would have assumed the cat-eared child was his. Blair had to cancel on Soul watching the kids because her plans had changed but Nyla insisted on going to Uncle Soul's, even if only to play with Mifune. This relieved Soul, he would have Nyla but not fifty billion other children to look after. Then again, Nyla was more than a few handfuls herself.

The little girl scampered off to the bathroom almost as soon as they entered Death Robbins. Soul leaned against the counter, crimson eyes scanning the area around him. Maka wasn't there yet and neither were the others. This was so uncool, he hated being early.

A little boy with three white stripes on his head appeared at the door, followed by a strikingly similar man and a blond haired woman. "Oi Soul, don't look so spaced out." Kid punched his Death Scythe's arm and the chuckled. "Oi Kid, don't punch me." Soul punched him back before looking at the little boy, "Kiddo!~" He ruffled the small boy's hair and grinned when the boy did. Kid's kid was just plain awesome and not OCD like his father. Actually, Kid had calmed down a lot since Death(just Death) had been born. Kid couldn't say his son wasn't perfect, symmetrical or not.

Liz leaned against the counter next to Soul, "So is she really home?" Soul nodded before placing his order of Vanilla and spinkles(That's how Nyla says it) and a cone of Strawberry. Kid gave him a funny look and Soul just smiled innocently. Strawberry anything was his favorite and it wasn't because Maka always wore strawberry perfume, no that's not the reason at all.

Nyla pranced out of the bathroom and hugged Death. "Oh did Uncle Soul invite you guys too?" Death nodded and sat down at a table to wait for his daddy and aunt to join him. "Father did say Death Scythe invited us." He sounded very snooty, very much like a rich snob. He held his face with a very serious manner before giggling. Nyla burst out laughing and the two laughed harder. Soul grinned, Kid sighed, and Liz stifled back a giggle. Five year olds were too cute.

"The Great BLACK STAR has arrived!" The blue haired ninja flung open the door with great vigor. "Bow to the presence of the great gods Black Star and Mifune!" A few of the workers sighed, the day was just getting so much better. Mifune hopped to the ground from his father's shoulders and ran over to the other two children who promptly ran out of the store. "Gonna go play at the playground, call us when its ready!" In most places, an adult would have died but the playground was right outside the ice cream parlor and the children could be clearly seen from any window in the shop.

The five adults talked at ease while waiting for their orders to be filled. Tsubuki told them her news and received hugs from all of her friends. Soul once again high-fived Black Star and they winked at each other. If Tsubuki had been Maka she would have chopped them both to death but she just blushed instead. The little group seated themselves at a nearby table and continued to talk when the door bell jingled.

Maka stood in the doorway, were those really them? Were they really so grown up? When did Kid get so tall? Why was Tsubuki leaning on Black Star? Why was he kissing her? Why was he being so sweet? Why was Soul waving? Oh maybe he wanted her to come sit with them. She slid into the seat next to him only to be pulled up again by Black Star who promptly hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She was a bit surprised but only kind of. He was like a brother to her, they had grown up together. He looked so mature, it was scary.

Kid hugged her softly as did Liz and Tsubuki. "We've missed you." Tsubuki's voice was as gentle as ever, maybe even more so. Maka's eyes scanned over everyone, each had on a skull ring much like Kid's and all but Soul had some form of wedding ring on. Black Star and Tsubuki were obviously together but who were Kid and Liz married too, each other? No, that didn't seem right. Then again Black Star was married, so really anything could be possible.

"Oi Maka, order your ice cream and go get mine while I get the kids."

The deep voice broke her out of her thoughts and she glared at Soul. "Fine. Save me a seat?" Soul and Maka stood and she went to the counter and he went to the door. Three small children appeared in the door. One with white hair and blue eyes, another with black hair and gold eyes, and last but not least was a little boy with black hair and green eyes. It was clear whose children they were except the little girl. Maka took a sharp breath, did Soul really have a child? No, it was obviously Blair's kitten but it looked so much like Soul. Maybe Papa was lying. That wouldn't be a first.

"Nyla, Death, Mifune." He pointed to each child before seating them at a table near the adults'. The evening went well and the children slumped in the back of Kid's car. The little ones were clearly having a bit of a sugar coma. Soul thanked Kid for taking home Nyla and Kid patted his shoulder, "Thanks for bring my best tech home." Soul tilted his head and Kid laughed before getting into the car. Soul could have sworn his friends were out to get him. Maybe everyone with the way Maka's parents were acting earlier.

---

"So Kid's wife couldn't come and Liz is Death's nanny?" Maka mused over what Soul had just told her as they walked back to his place, arm in arm. Soul nodded, "Yep, it seems like everyone either got married or popped out a kid not long after you left. I mean even I…" He stopped and Maka looked at him, confused. "This is it. Elysium." Maka looked at Soul, "Big word. Surprised. Can't form sentence from shock."

"I should Soul Chop you."

"I bet you don't have any books on you."

"I'm a freaking scythe. I can really chop you."

"I have my dictionary."

"Yes, my dear Queen."She stifled back a giggle as Soul bowed. Much like the old days except instead of being at a small apartment they were standing in front of a slightly intimidating gothic* structured house. "Lovely house Soul. Kind of dark. Twisted. So you."

"I will take that as a compliment." He ushered her inside the house, "You can stay here if you want. Like old times."

_***Like the architecture. Not all black and satanic. :D**_

**A/N: Yay for kids :D This chapter fails so hard. It's nice and long though. Oh I bet a few of you are wondering why Soul and Maka made up so fast. Soul's a cool guy, but he's not going to let me tell you guys just yet..:D**


	4. Hot and Cold

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SE**

"Why did you leave?"

Soul's smile was gone. He was just sitting there. Sitting on that deep red couch, glaring at her. They had barely been in the house for more than five minutes and his attitude had taken a 180. Maka just looked him, she had been studying his collection of guitars on the wall whilst he plopped down. She had liked the silence, it was something the two had become used to when they had lived together.

With all the courage she could muster up, she muttered softly, "I thought I loved him." The loud crash by her head made her yelp and duck. A vase lay smashed on the ground. She turned to see Soul standing behind her, panting. Why was he doing this? Soul never acted like this. But that was the Soul she knew all those years ago. This Soul had probably been through hell as a Death Scythe. If he was still the same guy, she'd be very surprised.

"Don't fucking lie to me." It came out as a low snarl, Maka shivered. "We both know good and well you didn't love that bastard!" That was it, he wasn't going to yell at her like this. She came home to see him. She came home for him and him alone and here he was YELLING at HER. "Well you sure as hell didn't do anything to stop it!" Maka snarled at him. He flinched. Her eyes widened, he had flinched away from her.

He didn't look at her. Soul just turned and walked over to the couch, refilling the place he had been before. It looked like he had never moved. Maka twitched a little bit. Unsure if she should join him or not. He looked so..blank. She couldn't tell if he was mad or sad or anything. It was then that she realized they weren't in tune with each other anymore. "Soul?" It was soft, tentative, as if she was tip-toeing through a battlefield.

The gap between them closed in moments and Maka felt herself being pressed between her old partner and the wall. She didn't have time to assess the situation when his lips pressed against hers. Maka sighed a little bit and relaxed. Soul was being gentle with her, his hands tracing up her arms. Just a few seconds ago he looked like he was going to kill her and now he was kissing her?

Today couldn't get any weirder.

---

"Mm, Maka?" Soul rolled over and wiped her sweaty hair out of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over, "Yes?" Her voice was weak but he loved it. "When did you get divorced?" His eyes scanned down her body, his arms around her, she was finally his. "Who said I was divorced?" Wait, he just. He just screwed a married chick? His red eyes widened as he rolled over, Maka sat up and pouted. "Come back, I wasn't done with you yet." Okay, is screwing a married chick.

---

Soul grumbled a little bit before yawning, he tried to stretch but he couldn't move his arms. Something was on top of him. His eyes jerked open, "Uncle Soul! Ice Cream Lady!" The little white haired girl bounced up and down on Soul's chest causing him to cough. "Uncle Soul! Mommy said you have to take me to school today! Hey why doesn't Ice Cream Lady have pants on? Why don't YOU have pants on?" Soul nearly threw the little girl off the bed as he tried to cover Maka as well as himself.

"Soul, don't tell me you want to go again." The blonde nuzzled into his back as he began to sit up. "Get up Maka. Put on some clothes. I have to go to work." He seemed angry again and she didn't know why. Then she felt something very, very uncomfortably close to her face. "ICE CREAM LADY~!" Maka nearly jumped out of her skin. It was the little cat girl from the day before, however today she wasn't alone. One the floor sat three more children. Two had black hair and one had brown. The two with black hair were clearly twin boys, the little brown haired one was a little girl. Oddly enough, they looked smaller than Nyla. She could have passed for being a year older than them. Soul appeared in the room and ushered the children out. "I'll be back later. I have to take them to school and then go to work. Feel free to rummage around the house but I wouldn't look under the mattress if I were you." He smiled and left.

Now she wanted to know what was under there. Slowly, assuming the worst, she slid her hand under the mattress. She felt something like a magazine. Gulping, she slowly pulled it out, trying to look but poised to turn should it be something..unsavory. Her eyes widened at the magazine in her hand, "Cross-Cultural Psychology Bulletin?" Soul was into psychology. Odd.

---

Blair leaned against the doorway as Soul ushered the children into his car. "Daddy is off to see his kid on the first day of school, huh? When will you let me tell her?" Soul glared at her, "You have no proof that I'm her father. I mean yeah the timing is right but nothing else."

Blair snorted as she got into her own car, "Explain the hair. Explain her undying love for you. Explain why she can turn into a scythe." Soul's eyes widened, "Opps, forgot to tell you." Soul glared at the cat lady. "Fine, we will tell her after school." Blair nodded as she drove away. Today was going to be very, very long. He knew it already.

---

"Hi! I'm Nyla!" The little white hair girl bounded over to a strange looking girl with black ears(like her!) and oddly colored hair. The little girl looked up at her, Oh she even had silly eyes! One was red and one was blue! "Zevi." Nyla shook her head, "No, it's Nyla." Zevi sighed, got up, and promptly walked away. "Hey come back Silly Eyes!" She chased after the little animal girl, who continued to walk away, a bit faster now.

"Nyla, leave the poor girl alone." A small hand fell on her shoulder and she squealed. "Death!" She hugged the boy tightly before looking up at his father, "You're in my class too!" Today couldn't have go any better. That was until she saw Mifune. The three children continued to squeal as their fathers looked on proudly. "I'm her dad." Soul said suddenly. Black Star put a hand on his shoulder and Kid sighed. The three men stood there in a semi uncomfortable silence.

"So, how are you going to tell Maka?"

Fuck.

**A/N: Yay for stuff. Also, Soul has done every adult female in this chapter. Isn't that awesome? More adventures of Death, Mifune, Nyla and maybe even ZEVI! R&R :D**


	5. These Are My Confessions

The bi-colored eyes flickered rapidly from one child to another. "Um, can I have that crayon?" The kitty girl looked up, blue eyes wide with joy. "Of course you can!" The little hand snatched the blue crayon from the other small hand. "I'm Zevi." Little fangs glistened when she smiled, "I know." Nyla patted Zevi's head and was surprised when the girl's tail wagged. "Let's be best friends!" Their eyes met and they both giggled. Little did Nyla know, she just made the most loyal friend she would ever have.

* * *

The Death Scythe-Teacher's head slumped down onto his desk. He scribbled notes to some chaotic song on his students' homework. The song raged through his head, giving him a severe headache. A twisted grin spread across his face as he rapidly wrote down notes, scribbling them seemingly incoherently across the papers.

A soft knock drug him out of his trance, "Mr. Death Scythe?" The little girl stuck her head through the door, looking at him with a slightly confused look. "I-I need help on my h-homework." His red eyes narrowed sharply as he rose out of his desk, throwing the papers. "My God, what the hell is it with all of you? I don't know! I was meant to be the damn lackey." He quickly pointed at the door, "Out!" A pair of fists slammed down on the desk and he panted.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Soul's hands tangled into his hair as he resumed his seat, leaving papers scattered everywhere. Another knock broke his of his thoughts, "Oi, Soul. Wanna go ea-whoa. What happened?" A certain blue-haired ninja stood in the doorway, staring at a certain white-haired scythe. "Hey, it will be okay."

With that the scythe flipped the desk, like FLIPPED the desk. "Dammit Black Star! Don't you fucking tell me it will be okay!" Shark teeth glinted dangerously as he glared at his best friend. His face twisted horribly and he seemed to choke on his air. The tear slipped out on accident and slid down the side of Soul's face. "I-I can't do this."

Black Star was a little confused on how to handle the situation. He was sure Soul was about to slaughter him then he started..crying? "Look, Soul, you have to calm down." He patted Soul's arm before sighing, "I don't know what to say. I suck at this. For as awesome as I am, I can't do stuff like this. Let's get a beer or something." Soul just nodded, wiping the tears off his face.

"That was uncool."

* * *

"You took him drinking? During school hours?"

"**We only had a few. He wasn't drunk when we left."**

"Then why is he drunk now?"

"**Uh, I do not know."**

"I should kill you."

"_I'm Kidd swear I drunk not."_

"This is your fault."

"_I love you guys." ^.^_

"**He's humping me."**

"Still your fault."

* * *

"God, what the hell happened to me?" The slender fingers tangled into snowy hair. Soul mumbled and sat up, a little to quickly. "Damn. I should kill Black Star. And why is it so white in here?" The white walls, floor, sheets, everything sent his head into even more pain. Soul gripped his head tighter and sat up in the bed, "I haven't been here since I was a student."

Kim slipped around the corner, "You're awake." The pink haired witch smiled before pressing her hand to his forehead, dulling the pain a bit. "I'm not going to heal you're hang over too much but I will make it a bit better. I think you should be punished for drinking so much." She flounced off and Soul leaned back once again.

"I feel like a train wreak." The words were muffled as he rubbed his face against the pillow, settling in to sleep a little more. He heard something move next to him but didn't turn to look at what it was. If it was there when he woke up, then he'd deal with it.

"You look like one too." Mentally, he flinched as he rolled over. Keeping his eyes shut he faced the voice. _It's like a Band-Aid, just rip it off. It will hurt less. _"Maka?" He felt her hand snake into his as she giggled softly, "I'm playing. You do look rough though. Why'd you," She paused, looking for the right words, "Why'd you get so drunk? In the middle of the day?"

"I gotta tell you something before you hear it from someone else." His voice shook as he looked up at her. There had been very few times he looked terrified the entire time she had known him. He looked positively out of his mind with fright right then. Then, with a deep breath, he seemed to calm himself, or maybe he was just bracing himself,

"I've got a kid."

_Yeah, just like a Band-Aid. _

_Liar._

Her olive eyes grew and she fought back a tear. Why did it upset her so much, so what if he did something like that, he wasn't hers. "W-What? You slept with Bla-"

"Yes, I did. To get back at you. Let's talk about this at home." He fumbled with his words, the felt like paint coming out of his mouth. He didn't want to talk about this right now. There as a certain raccoon dog witch that could be lurking near by. Kim was infamous for her gossiping skills and the length of her grapevine. This was something Soul wasn't ready to have spreading around, even though everyone would have to know at some point.

"No Soul, I don't think I want to right now." To get back at her? For what?

**

* * *

Yeah, this chapter sucks but was long over do. It's a bit short. OR A LOT SHORT BECAUSE I SUCK. BUT anyways, I graduate tomorrow. Whoop. I left so much out of this chapter but I can't think of how to write it. Like SE and BS' talk in the bar. Or how Soul came to be in the school hospital. Also, Nyla and Zevi are win. WIN I say. Theya re the only thing about this stupid story I like. . Actually, I like this story, I just think I am butchering it with my fail skills. Review?**


	6. These Are My Confessions Pt 2

**AN: Contains small amounts of lemon. Nothing in detail, just kinda there. Yep. Mhm.**

His head throbbed, he was nauseous, and he had passed out after confessing to Maka. Soul felt so awesome. _Oh so awesome_. Red eyes flittered open to see pink hair, "Oh, you've finally decided to join the living. Think you can sit up?" Soul cocked an eyebrow at the nurse before sitting up slowly. "You've got a nasty gash on the back of your head. I swear, your stitch count is getting close to Stein's. Gah, you bled on my pillows." Kim's hand parted his hair before he felt a tingly sensation on the back of his head.

"What happened?" He tried to turn and look at her but she was still messing with the back of his head.

"You got drunk and fell in your classroom. Apparently you landed on the desk you flipped over. One of your students found you." The teacher grumbled, attempting once again to turn toward the nurse. "Stay still you butthead." She shoved him back around, when did Kim get so strong?

"Was Maka okay?"

Kim tilted her head slowly, "Maka hasn't been in. She's home?" Soul just blinked a few times before nodding slowly. She hadn't been in? Does that mean..It was..a dream? Suddenly, he felt relieved. "You can go home if you don't feel dizzy."

"I'll send her by later." He pulled himself out of the bed. The drive home wasn't fun. Soul kept having to pull over and wait for his sudden dizzy spells to pass. He even got a funny look from a woman and her young daughter. The word daughter slurred in his mind, he wondered how his did at school. That slurred further. His..Daughter. He had a daughter. A daughter. A person that shared half of his genes. Dammit, he had to tell Maka still. How the hell did he get into this mess?

_**~Flash Back~**_

"Hey, what's wrong?" A hand waved in front of the young man's face. Purple fingernails lulling him out of his thoughts. The cat girl leaned forward, meeting his gaze. "I-Is it Maka?" Maybe he was drunk, maybe he just wanted to take his mind off what he had found.

"Hey Blair, wanna play?"

_**~Present Time~**_

"Soul? Are you alright?" How many people were going to ask him that today? Soul glanced over at Maka who was sitting on the other end of the couch he was occupying. His (once) sharp red eyes were dull with pain as he stared at the floor, nodding a bit.

"Remember your eighteenth birthday?" Soul rolled his head to look at Maka. He seemed a bit spacey. And were did this come from? He was being so weird. Hell, she was being weird.

"Of course." She chirped, shifting around to look at him better. She couldn't forget that day. That was the first night they slept together. Really slept together. Of course, she'd remember that day.

_**~Flash Back~**_

How had they gotten into her room? How had they gotten onto her bed? Why the hell was Soul on top of her?

"Soul!" The meister giggled as her weapon's tongue wormed across her neck, paying a lot of attention to her jugular vein. Maka's hands clinched his shirt as his hands ran under hers. "W-What's gotten into you?" He just growled before nibbling her neck, he seemed to like it there.

"Happy birthday." He purred into her ear, sliding off her shirt. Soul sat back, red eyes examining his meister's body. "You're so," He paused, struggling for the right word, "mine." When Maka opened her mouth to say something, he decided he would have none of it. His mouth clamped onto hers before she could say anything, his tongue coxing hers into a semi-war of dominance.

Maka felt Soul relax in her arms, that was when she decided to take matters into her own hands. She giggled and her weapon looked at her, confused. She sounded so scary. Maka shifted underneath him and then rolled them over, so she was straddling him. "What's gotten into YOU?" Her weapon gasped as she grinded against him.

"I don't know but in about fifteen minutes, _you_."

_**~Present Time~**_

"I wasn't just sleeping with you because I was a hormonal teenage boy." He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the dent in the wall he made the night before. "I loved you. I couldn't tell you." Well that was easier than he expected. She shifted next to him, trying to look him in the eye.

"You loved me?" In the back of her head, she knew he did. She had always forced herself to think he was lying like Papa. Plus, he only said it when they were in the heat of the moment. She figured it was a hormone thing. Hell, she said it back sometimes.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"S-Soul, it hurts."

Pink painted fingernails dug into his back as he attempted to go slowly. Soul leaned over her, careful not to shift the lower portion of his body. His lips pressed against her ear, "I love you Maka." He shifted slower, going a bit deeper and hearing her whimper. "Tell me when it stops, kay?" The scythe trailed butterfly kisses along her jawline, trying to get her mind off the pain. Little did he know, she was whimpering about what he said. Did he mean it? Did he really mean it? Or was this just something he meant only for the moment? After all, he was fucking her.

_**~Present Time~**_

Soul snorted, grinning at her, "Of course, I wouldn't have put up with you if I didn't. You were good in bed but not good enough to make up for all the damn Maka Chops." He flinched when Maka raised her hand, as if to chop him. But, she was grinning, that was good.

"I think I knew you did. I just," She took a deep breath, "Didn't want to admit it." She jumped when she felt something against her hand only to realize it was Soul's. She slowly ran her fingers across it, trying to find familiar scars.

Soul was looking at her again, "If I had just manned up, none of this would have happened." His meister tilted her head, clearly confused. "Eh, I gotta tell you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, staring at her.

Whoa, he was dizzy. He moved her too fast. "Maka, I'm gonna barf."

* * *

Maka rubbed his back sympathetically as he hugged the porcelain throne. "Feeling better?" Soul shook his head and emptied his stomach a bit more. "When did your hair get long enough for me to actually have to hold it back?" The weapon just stared at her through a slightly cracked red eye, clearly too sick to care.

Soul dry heaved for a moment before sitting up correctly. "Think I'm done." He would have grinned but he didn't feel too awesome about how his mouth may or may not have looked. "Uh, go to bed. I'll be there in a little bit." Slowly and shakily, he stood up to rinse out his mouth.

"Soul, it's like six in the afternoon."

"Good point. I'm going to bed anyway, if Blair comes over, tell her I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"About Nyla, right?

"Yeah.."

"You're her biological father, aren't you?"

**AN: Yep, cliffhanger. Sorry this took SO long. I couldn't figure out how to write it. Blah. Anyways yep. Maka knows. :D**


	7. Author Notice

___**Author's Notice**_

**_Okay, I probably won't be posting anything anytime soon. My laptop's charger busted so I'm stuck using the computer in the apartment, which is fine and all but I can't use it a lot. Plus all of my documents were on the other computer. I had about a page of ATRM typed, all but three of the crack pairings and some other random little tidbits I was working on. _**

**_I'd use this computer to write but it's the little kids' computer and I don't want them accidentally opening up a dirty story or something. That'd suck. So until further notice, I doubt I will be updating any stories._**


	8. Do You Like Waffles

Soul just stared at her. It was all he could do. "What?"

"Look, I can see souls. She had a weapon soul, more specifically a scythe soul. Weapon form is genetic so that meant her father had to be a scythe as well. There are only five or six scythes in Death City and only three are old enough to have children. You, Papa, and Alice. Alice obviously isn't her father so that left you and my dad." She paused for a moment, watching as Soul nodded slowly before dry heaving again. When he finished she continued, "Since she looks like neither Blair or my father, I figured it was you."

Soul nodded again, turning away from her. "I'm sorry." Red eyes drifted to green before falling to the floor again. The meister could only watch as he lifted himself up, stumbling toward the door. "Maybe you should stay with your dad." And he was gone.

* * *

"Nyla, sweetie, we need to tell you something."

"Uh-huh?"

"You know Uncle Soul?"

"Uh-huh?"

"He's your daddy."

"Uh-huh?"

"Yes."

"Can I go play now?"

"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you bu-"

"Can I go play?"

"Fine. Go play."

"Bye bye Mommy, Uncle Soul!"

"That went..well?"

* * *

**AN: OMG I am SOOOO sorry this is so short. I could NOT for the life of all that is holy figure out what to write. I _think_ I might rewrite it when I have more..Creative...ness.**


End file.
